


Research

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting stuck in a tree, Humor, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Logan went into the garden to do research and failed to return.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request based on a prompt khdkfjdf

Roman checked the clock, giving a dramatic sigh as he stood up from where he sat on the couch. It was 3pm and they were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago, and yet Logan was still outside, doing whatever it is he set out to do. _"Research."_ Logan had said and Roman huffed at the thought. What could the other possibly be researching in their mess of a garden? How many pollen flowers release per minute? On second thought, that did sound like something his nerd would do.

With another dramatic sigh he made his way outside and looked around. Blinking in confusion and worry when he couldn't see the other. That wasn't right. Logan wouldn't have just left... right? He certainly hadn't noticed him come inside either. Maybe he was in the shed? With a frown he made his way towards the tool shed at the back of the yard, passing the apple tree on his way.

He was startled out of his slightly worried train-of-thoughts when he heard a "Ah, Roman. Hello, love." With wide eyes he turned towards the source of the voice, jaw dropping a little as he stared up into the tree, Logan smiling down at him. "Lo! What are you doing in there?" Logan gave a hum. "I told you, I was doing research."

That caused Roman to grumble and huff. "Get down there! We are supposed to meet Patton in 10 minutes!" Logan crossed his arms and shook his head. "I quite like it up here, actually. Meet Patton without me, I will stay and continue my research." Roman sighed and crossed his arms as well. "You're stuck, aren't you?"

The sheepish look on Logan's face was more than enough of an answer and Roman shook his head. "Fret not, dearest nerd. I'll go get the ladder."


End file.
